How Jack got his Yusei back
by ruthieelz
Summary: When Yusei gets addicted to Robot Unicorn Attack, and Jack has tried everything to get his love away from the computer, Jack has to go through drastic measures to get him back. Crossover between 5Ds and original YGO. Rated T. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**A/N: Ok, since I'm addicted to Robot Unicorn Attack and Yugioh, I've decided to make a oneshot on the two.. Yugioh and Yugioh 5D's are the property of Kazuki Takahashi and Robot Unicorn Attack is owned by whoever made the game. Enjoy.**

**Title: How Jack got his Yusei back**

**Rating: T for Language**

**Characters/Pairings: Jack and Yusei(Kingcrabshipping); Seto and Yami(Prideshipping); and slight Crow and Kiryu(Don't know the shipping name).**

**Spoilers/Warnings: Characters are way OOC here. Also, I made it so that Seto Kaiba made Robot Unicorn Attack(which he doesn't, but I thought this would be more interesting.) And for this story, Robot Unicorn Attack is over 20 years old. And I know that 5Ds is many years in the future away from the original *shrugs* but I don't know how many years exactly. So I made it up. And this is mostly Kingcrabshipping, but there is some Prideshipping in it and a little bit at the end.**

**Summary: When Yusei gets addicted to Robot Unicorn Attack, and Jack has tried everything to get his love away from the computer, Jack has to go through drastic measures to get him back. And that means enlisting the help of the creator of the game, Seto Kaiba. Can Jack get his boyfriend away from the game and make it so that Yusei will take it easy on the game and spend some time with him? ****Crossover between Yugioh 5D's and Yugioh.**

**EDIT: Instead of Puppyshipping, It's gonna be Prideshipping.. I was forced to change it due to some idiot flamers who don't appreciate fanfiction.. Honestly. I was threatened with copyright infringement if I didn't change it. F**kers.**

* * *

><p>"Jack, are you listening to me?" Crow said. Jack Atlas wasn't paying much attention. He was deep in thought. <em>Where is my Yusei and why haven't I seen him lately?<em>

"Oh sorry Crow. What was it you were saying?" Jack said.

"I said, are you ready for the upcoming tournament?" "Yeah I am. But I'm more worried about Yusei. I haven't seen him in several days, which makes me wonder where he is. You haven't seen him have you Crow? I already asked Leo and Luna, but they haven't seen him either."

"Have you tried his house?"

Jack then slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" I've got to go. Time to go find Yusei." Jack walks over to his D-Wheel and rides off to find his boyfriend.

~Yusei's House~

Meanwhile, Yusei Fudo was on his computer. He was playing the latest version of Robot Unicorn Attack. He had managed to get his high score up to 72,560. He had spent at least a week playing this game, not stopping unless he had to go to the bathroom or get something to eat. He ignored all calls from everyone, including Jack. He didn't even answer the doorbell, except for the pizza delivery man.

"Man, I love this game. I don't ever want to stop playing it!" Just then there was a knock on his door. "YUSEI FUDO, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Yusei knew that voice. It was his boyfriend of two years, Jack Atlas. And it sounded like he was angry. Instead of answering the door(like he should) he just ignored him and went back onto the computer to continue the game.

~Outside Yusei's House~

Jack got off of his D-Wheel and went to Yusei's front door. He then pounded on the door. "YUSEI FUDO, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Jack received no response from Yusei, so he decided to break his door down. As he was running to break his door down, he noticed that Yusei's door was already unlocked. Jack stopped running and snuck into Yusei's house, looking for him.

**~20 Years into the past~**

Seto Kaiba was in his limo, headed home when he received a phone call. "Hey Yami. How are you?"

_"I'm fine. Are you on your way home?"_

"Yeah I am on my way home. When I get home, could you please give me a massage? I really need one. Those idiots at work really pissed me off today."

_"Don't worry Dragon, I'll give you a massage you'll never forget."_

Just before Seto could answer him back, a flash of light surrounded him, causing Seto to drop his cell phone, and then took Seto, leaving the limo empty, besides the dropped cell phone on the floor.

_"Seto? Hello.. Seto! Are you there?"_

**~Present Time~**

Jack was wandering around the house, looking for Yusei, when he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. "Gotcha!", Jack said to himself. Jack walked into the room, where he saw Yusei on the computer, playing Robot Unicorn Attack. Yusei didn't notice Jack standing there, with a angry look on his face. "YUSEI FUDO!" he screamed. Yusei didn't turn around, as Jack expected. Jack walked over to Yusei's chair, and grabbed his chair, turned it around and pushed Yusei to the ground. Needless to say, Yusei was very surprised. Yusei got up and stared at Jack.

"What the hell, Jack?" Yusei yelled.

"I've been trying to contact you! I haven't heard from you or seen you for days, Yusei! I was looking for you everywhere! Why haven't you been answering my phone calls? Or even answering the door? Did you even notice people knocking on your door?" Yusei had the guts to look ashamed.

"Jack, let me explain." Yusei said softly. "Well explain then." "Ok. Do you remember last week, after I left your place?" Jack smirked, remembering that day quite well. "Yeah, what's your point?" "Do you know how Seto Kaiba created the game Robot Unicorn Attack?" "Get to the damn point, Yusei!" "Fine. Well last week, I found the latest version of it and decided to download it to my computer. Crow told me it was a fun game, and that he liked it. Anyways, I started playing it."

"Well, now I know why you have been ignoring everyone, and skipping work." Jack said. "But that still doesn't tell me why you haven't been answering my phone calls or even answer the door. And in case you haven't noticed, we have a tournament we need to prepare for!"

"I did answer the door, Jack. But it was the pizza man." Yusei explained. "Besides, I'm already prepared for the World Prix, Jack. And as for the phone, I could have cared less who called me. That's why I ignored all calls. So I can concentrate on my game." "You are addicted to this game, Yusei." Jack sighed.

"I am NOT! I don't have a problem! If you excuse me, I need to get back to my game." Yusei started to w alk back to his computer, when Jack tackled him to the floor. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY THAT GAME ANYMORE, YUSEI! YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THIS FLOOR, GO TAKE A SHOWER AND GO GET READY, BECAUSE WE ARE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT! UNDERSTAND?" Yusei pushed Jack off of him, and then ran back to his computer. "Screw you Jack. I don't have a problem. Now leave my house before I have you arrested for trespassing." Yusei said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Jack just stood there, with his mouth hung open. "Fine then. Call me when you are done playing this ridiculous game. Until then, we are no longer together." Jack walks out of Yusei's room, then out of his house. He gets on his D-Wheel and rides off, tears streaming down his face.

**~20 years into the past~**

Yami got off the phone, after receiving no answer from Seto. He then called Isono, who answered his phone.

_"This is Isono. What can I do for you, Mr Sennen?"_

"Is Seto there? His phone died or something".

_"Yes. Hold on" _Isono put his phone down. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr Sennen is on the phone." Isono said. He received no answer. Isono pulled down the security screen, and noticed that Seto wasn't in the limo. Isono nearly crashed the limo when he saw this. He picked up his phone, and slowly said to Yami: _"Mr Kaiba is not in the limo. I repeat, Mr Kaiba is not in the limo." _Isono heard Yami scream, then heard the line click. "Great", he thought. "I'm gonna end up losing my job for this if we ever find Mr Kaiba."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Mokuba came downstairs to see Yami, who was on the floor unconscious. "Yami! Are you ok?" Yami sat up after a few minutes. "Seto's missing." Mokuba fainted.

**~Meanwhile, back in the future~**

Seto Kaiba was wandering around, wondering where the hell he was. He kept walking until he ran into Kiryu, Crow's boyfriend. "I'm so..HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE SETO KAIBA!" Kiryu yelled. "Sorry.. I'm a huge fan of you." "Hn. Can you please tell me where the hell I am?" Seto asked. "Yeah.. Since there's no way you're supposed to be alive right now, I'd say that you are in the future. I don't know how you got here, though."

Seto was calm for a few moments, then screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN THE FUTURE? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT!" "Calm down Kaiba, we'll figure out a way for you to get home. Then an idea hit Kiryu. "I've got it!" Follow me, Kaiba." "Why should I?" "Do you want to go home, or do you want to stay in Neo Domino City for the rest of your life?"

Seto wisely shut up and followed Kiryu. He followed Kiryu until they got to Jack's place where Crow was waiting for Kiryu. "Hey Crow, guess who this is", Kiryu pointed at Seto after he kissed Crow. "Oh my god, you're..."Crow started to say before he was rudely interrupted. "Yes, I'm Seto Kaiba. Who the hell are you?" Seto demanded.

"Well, I'm Crow, and this is my boyfriend, Kiryu." Crow said. Before Seto can say anything else, Jack's D-Wheel pulled up. Jack got off of it, put his helmet down and walked over to where Seto, Crow and Kiryu were. "Did you find Yusei, Jack" Crow asked.

He then noticed that Jack had red, puffy eyes, an indicator he was crying. "I found him alright. He was stuck in his room, playing that damned Robot Unicorn Attack game. He's obsessed with it. That's why we haven't seen him in over a week." Jack said. He then noticed Seto. "You're Seto Kaiba". Before Seto could say something, Jack had pulled Seto and started to choke him. "JACK!" Kiryu yelled. Crow ran over to Jack.

"Put him down, Jack." Crow said. "Why should I? He's the one who ruined my relationship with Yusei! I had to break up with him because of it!" Jack yelled. "It isn't his fault you broke things off with Yusei, Jack. That's your own damn fault. Now put him down. Now." Kiryu said. Jack put him down, then Seto started to cough. "Sorry" Jack mumbled.

"It's ok. Now who's Yusei and what does my game have anything to do with this?" Seto asked. "Yusei WAS Jack's boyfriend. But ever since a new version of Robot Unicorn Attack came out, Yusei's been stuck in his house, playing it. We have a tournament coming up, and he isn't practicing for it." Crow explained. "Oh. I think I know why I'm here now. To get Yusei away from the game." Seto said. "I've got an idea." Crow explained his idea to Seto, and he agreed. "Jack, come on. We're gonna save your relationship with Yusei." Seto said.

"Whatever. Follow me, Seto" Jack said. Seto followed Jack to Jack's D-Wheel and hesitantly got on. Jack sped away, with Seto freaking out. "Jack! Come back! You don't even know the plan!" Crow yelled. "Crow. Just relax. Let Kaiba and Jack deal with with this. Now get over here and kiss me." Kiryu said, with a smirk on his face. Crow just smirked back and started to make out with Kiryu.

Meanwhile, Seto was holding on to Jack for dear life. "Why are you going this fast?" Seto yelled. "Because I always do. Now shut the hell up and let me drive." Jack yelled back. Seto was going to punch him when the D-Wheel stopped. "Well, we're here." Jack said. Seto just rolled his eyes. "Follow me, Jack." Seto said. They walked into Yusei's house and into Yusei's room(Jack was showing Seto where to go), where they found Yusei still playing his game. "I should have never invented that game" Seto muttered. "No you shouldn't have." Jack said.

Just then, Yusei turned around and saw Jack and Seto. "I thought I told you to get out of my house Jack", Yusei said. "Well you know me. I don't listen." Jack said. Yusei then noticed Kaiba. "I know you're about to say holy shit you're Seto Kaiba. But just shut up and listen to me." Seto said.

"Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't listen to me then I'm going to make sure that you never live again." Seto threatened."Please, like I would listen to you." Yusei said, getting closer to Seto. Seto decided that this was enough and punched Yusei square in the face.

Jack looked shocked, but didn't do anything. Yusei punched Seto in the guts, and a fight broke out between the two. A few minutes later, the fight ended. Both men had bruises on their face and arms.

"Do you understand me now, Yusei?" Seto asked. "I understand now, Seto." Yusei said.

"Please Yusei, I need you back. Stop playing the game so much. Your eyes are going to get tired. And I miss having you in bed with me." Jack said softly. Jack started to cry. "I just want my koi fish back, Yusei."

"Oh god I didn't mean to make you cry, Jack. Ok, I'll stop playing the game if it makes you happy." Yusei said.

Yusei walked over to Jack and tried to hug him, but Jack pushed him away. Yusei looked at him funny. "Don't you want to hug me?"

"I do, but you need to shower first." Yusei smirked. "Would you take one with me?" Yusei asked. Jack smirked as well. "Of course I do. But wait. What are we gonna do about Seto?"

"Don't worry about me, guys. Go shower. I'll just figure out a way home myself." Seto said. Just then, the same flash of light that took Seto away to the future, surrounded Seto again.

"Looks like I'm going home now", Seto said. "Good luck with your relationship, and Yusei. Stop playing the game so much." Both Jack and Yusei both nod their head as Seto is taken back to his time. The flash of light is gone, leaving Jack and Yusei to themselves.

"Now, about that shower." Jack said suggestively. "Race you to the shower. Last one in there has to bottom." Yusei eeps as Jack smacks his ass, laughing as he runs toward Yusei's master bathroom. With Yusei right behind him, Jack was intending to show Yusei how he felt about him in the most romantic and intimate way possible.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Seto Kaiba woke up in his limo. He grabbed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. "Isono. Where are we?" Seto asked. Isono opened the security screen. "Mr Kaiba, we are now reaching Kaiba Mansion," Isono told him. "Thank you. Could you call Yami and tell him and Mokuba to meet me by the limo." "Of course, Mr Kaiba." Isono calls Yami and Mokuba and tells them what Seto told them. When they arrive at the mansion, Yami and Mokuba are at the limo. Seto climbs out of the limo, and both Yami and Mokuba give him a hug.

"Don't scare us like that niisama. You really freaked us out. Where were you" Mokuba asked. "I agree with Mokuba, Set. Where were you?" Yami asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. It's a long story." Seto replied. They all went inside the mansion, where Seto told them the story of what happened while he was in the future.

**END**

* * *

><p>I know. The epilogue was short. It was meant to be short. I never meant for Yusei and Seto to get into a fight, though. It just popped in my head. Hope you enjoyed the story. Review please.<p> 


End file.
